erlfandomcom-20200215-history
Aquamarinears-AKA Sirens
The people of the planet Aquamarine known to some human spacemen as sirens, named after their charming songs being compared to that of a creature from greek mythology, , are a Pliosauroidea race who hail from the planet Aquamarine. The biggest world power on Aquamarine is the united sapphire clans. They are reptilian, ultra super intelligent, having gills that allow them to breath under water, and complex vocal cords that they use to speak and sing with at loudest the full volume of a ideot in a car. The females when pregnant after at least 8 months give live birth to a single offspring. Because they breath water the child comes out head first and with no need to surface for his/her first breath swims right over to mom. The males who with to mate with a female entice her by song charm and games, but most of all song. Those who aren't charming do not achieve their gens passing on. Their skin is covered in scales and is very tough. Their mussels are like rubber bands and they have fixable skeletons allowing them to propel them selves through the water at incredible speed. They have 8 very keen senses and they use echo location in their habitat. They have 64 teeth that shed when dull for new ones to grow, and their jaws can bite through a fully shielded and armored Spartan 2's leg and snap his/her bone. A 1 year old siren child is as smart as a 8 year old human child. Males are green and/or blue while females grey and/or brown, also males have a retractable dorsal fin with retractable defensive spins while a females back has callused plates. They have large hind flippers, arms up front and webbed hands . Their technology quickly advanced from tier 4 to tier 2 once their population out grew their 15 planet star system. They are carnivore but occasionally eat vegetation to regulate their digestion with cellulose they can't digest, to indulge in its flavor, or a medical effect. Their ships are shaped like that of apex predatory sea animals and their main ship weapons are mac guns torpedoes crews missiles and lightening canons. They also use a microwave electro magnetic pulse canon to attack enemy electronics as well as weaponised sonar. They live in clans that are united into a nation, small community so they can know each other well. Their greatest technological achievement has always been high voltage. They discovered electricity when most land creatures would have discovered fire. Like how their ships are shaped like sea animals their planes are shaped like birds. They have been the guardians of their home planet for many millions of years. They don't have the same concept of clothing their naked bodies as humans, but instead only wear clothing for protection cammo or to help them carry their stuff. Their armor consist of electricity resistant kevilar, chainmail and leather, though sometimes platting on head and arms. As well they have cloths croshayed from the cords of sea plants. They also do not find it comfortable to cover their "under tail". Also when going on land they wear a exosuit like a deep sea diving suit but in reverse, this allowing them to breath while onland or in space. All countries of the planet are currently not at war with anyone, and progressively try to make trade allies. They are in alliance with the rebels of the chat but they aren't war allies as they see the chat civil war as non of their business. The only people they have need battle againced aside from occasional rival clans of their own kind are anyone who commit crimes againced them. Small_group.png Small group.png Sea armored male.png Size comparasince aquamarinear vs human diver - Copy (2).png Male and female.png Skipper Large Dorsel take 9.png Skipper Large Dorsel take 8.png Skipper Large Dorsel take 7.png Category:Races